


The Grammarian

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Teachers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Rival high school English teachers Sherlock and Molly bicker all the time. Is that really all that's going on?





	The Grammarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> I asked for fake fic titles and ships, MizJoely responded with "Grammarian" and Sherlolly. I decided to make it a real fic. So really, this is all her fault. ;)

_How can someone so brilliant be so absolutely bloody clueless at the same time?_ Molly Hooper thought as she watched her fellow English teacher furiously correct some poor student’s essay. They were seated at the only available table in the staff break room during their lunch break.

Sherlock Holmes’ red pen was the bane of every high school senior and Molly knew that some of the students had nightmares about pages covered in red ink. _This poor kid’s nearly there,_ she thought as she watched him make even more corrections.

“This is what the internet has done to the English language,” Sherlock muttered in disgust. “These are high school seniors, they’re about to be unleashed on the world, and most of them couldn’t put a sentence together properly if their lives depended on it. And if I see one more emoticon in an essay, the entire class will do an essay on the importance of using actual words to convey one’s mood instead of inane symbols.”

“What’s the essay about?”

“I’m not sure yet, I’m still trying to decipher it.”

Molly smirked. “Let me see.”

He looked up to glare at her. “This is one of my students, Hooper, not one of your coddled dreamers.”

She rolled her eyes but held out her hand. “Please?”

Sherlock huffed then gave her the printed pages. She had to admit that Sherlock’s corrections did help to make the paper readable, but she also knew he was missing the point. “It’s about modern Shakespeare adaptions.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Yes, that was the assignment. I told them to argue either for or against.”

Molly smiled a bit as she turned back to the essay. “This kid’s for it. He says that taking away the ‘fancy’ trappings of the Shakespearean era setting but keeping the dialogue makes the audience focus on what the characters are saying.” She looked up at him, smiling a bit. “I have to agree.”

“You would,” Sherlock muttered. He snatched the papers back then continued to correct them. “This is impossible. I’m going to tell him to correct his errors then turn the paper in again.”

“And you’ll take off points for it being turned in late,” she said, rolling her eyes again.

He looked at her like she had grown another head. “Of course. What do you do? Oh, wait, don’t tell me, you correct their grammar, dock points, then tell them to do it right next time?”

Molly grinned. “Of course. And they try not to make the same mistake twice.”

“As my students would say, whatever,” Sherlock muttered.


End file.
